Janelas da Alma
by Scila
Summary: Semi-AU, Pós-Hogwarts. Ela precisava recuperar o controle de sua vida. Só não sabia como. A resposta veio na forma mais inesperada: Draco Malfoy. DG para o Projeto Like Always, clichê: Draco dá aulas para Gina. Feita para o 3o challenge DG do fórum 6V


**Janelas da Alma**

**

* * *

**

**Clichê:** Draco dá aulas para Gina

**Itens:** Seqüestro, descoberta, descrição de um sentimento bom (coragem), lembranças, chocolate, Tom Riddle.

* * *

Em uma manhã cinzenta, aparentemente mais uma entre tantas, Gina Weasley quase colocou tudo a perder. Hogsmeade estava deserta, a chuva fina e o frio convencendo os moradores que o melhor a fazer era permanecer em suas camas.

No entanto, as ruas vazias não impediram Gina de sair aventurando-se solitária pela vila. Não tinha escolha e já estava atrasada. Talvez a pressa lhe rendeu estúpida e descuidada, pois foi incapaz de notar a sombra que a seguiu durante todo o percurso. A cada esquina que virava, sua apreensão crescia e os passos tornavam-se mais firmes e velozes, mal parando para verificar se estava realmente sozinha.

Tinha as mãos na maçaneta da porta d'O Cabeça de Javali quando foi aparatada contra sua vontade para uma cabana caindo aos pedaços. Foi lá que ficou por dois dias, jogada contra o chão empoeirado, sem nenhum acesso à luz do sol ou comida.

Entre horas de tédio, tensão e silêncio, dois Comensais entravam para questioná-la incessantemente, às vezes sussurrando em seu ouvido, outras entre chutes e golpes. Suas máscaras escondiam não apenas suas identidades, mas também qualquer traço de humanidade. Não havia nada para lhe dar falsas noções de segurança e esperança.

Resistiu bravamente, em completo silêncio, certa de que estava vencendo e provando sua superioridade à tortura e crueldade. Em vez disso, estava fornecendo tudo o que queriam.

No terceiro dia Harry apareceu.

Logo estava a salvo nos braços de seu pai, depois em sua cama n'A Toca.

Fechou os olhos pela primeira vez em dias, mas foi incapaz de dormir mais do que algumas horas. Algo lhe incomodava. Apesar de agirem felizes com a volta dela, ninguém a encarava nos olhos por muito tempo.

Foi Neville quem finalmente cedeu aos questionamentos teimosos dela e revelou o que tinha realmente acontecido: a mente de Gina expôs planos da Ordem da Fênix e detalhes da vida de Harry para Voldemort usar como bem quisesse.

O amigo insistiu que não tinha sido culpa dela, que não tinha como ela esconder as informações sendo que os Comensais usaram Legilimência, mas nada disso serviu de consolo. Depois foi impossível olhar-se no espelho sem raiva de suas incapacidades. Harry terminara o breve namoro que tiveram anos atrás para protegê-la e desde então Gina tornou como sua missão de vida se transformar em alguém melhor, alguém que pudesse ficar lado a lado com ele sem medo. Aparentemente todo o esforço foi em vão, no final ela continuava despreparada e, pior, colocou Harry em perigo.

O seqüestro de Gina Weasley foi o tópico de conversas sussurradas em cantos escuros. Recebia olhares tortos, outros preocupados, a cada lugar que ia. Seu fracasso a assombrava todos os dias.

Ela precisava recuperar o controle de sua vida. Só não sabia como. A resposta veio na forma mais inesperada, sugerida por Hermione.

A guerra dividiu famílias e destruiu amizades, mas também criou alianças novas. Entre elas estava Draco Malfoy.

Após cair em desgraça com Voldemort, os Malfoy fugiram da Inglaterra, buscando refúgio em um país remoto, mas a influência do Lorde das Trevas era imensa e eventualmente sua ira chegou à porta da família. Apenas Draco escapou do ataque, porém, a perda de sua família e o medo de mais represálias o levou até a Ordem. Com o rabo entre as pernas, Malfoy implorou por proteção (ou pelo menos era assim que Rony descrevia, Gina suspeitava que o relato era um pouco exagerado). Convencidos de que ele seria uma ferramenta útil, a Ordem lhe deu um lugar para ficar.

Não era um agente duplo, muito menos saía em missões. Seu propósito na Ordem era outro: auxiliar aqueles que precisavam aprender como se defender das Artes das Trevas. Como ela.

Estava nervosa quando bateu à porta dele. Não sabia o que esperar, nem o que teria que fazer. Harry argumentara que suas próprias lições sobre Oclumência tinham sido um desastre e que Gina não devia se sentir na obrigação de aprender algo que nem ele era capaz de fazer, mas ela insistiu. Pediu para que entrassem em contato com Malfoy e uma data foi marcada para a primeira aula.

A porta se abriu.

Apreensiva e olhando para os lados, esperou que ele a deixasse entrar. Estava mais velho, austero e sério. Seu rosto era uma cópia perfeita do pai, mas havia algo em seu olhar melancólico que lembrava Narcissa Malfoy.

Sem trocar palavras ou conversa fiada, ele indicou que entrasse. Era uma pequena casa, possuindo apenas uma sala, cozinha e quarto. Estava na sala, um cômodo apertado e iluminado por algumas velas flutuantes. Nas paredes estavam pendurados quadros antigos que retratavam pessoas sérias de narizes pontudos e cabelos prateados.

- Granger me contou que você precisa de ajuda com Oclumência – Malfoy disse subitamente, quebrando o silêncio e lhe dando um susto.

- S-sim – respondeu, desconfortável com a admissão de ignorância.

- Sente-se – ele mandou, sem nenhum pingo de cortesia.

Deixou-se cair na cadeira mais próxima, sem tirar os olhos do homem. Queria explicar suas circunstâncias, mas era bem provável que Malfoy não se importava.

- O que você sabe sobre Legilimência e Oclumência? – ele questionou, de pé, enquanto caminhava até uma estante e pegava um livro grosso e antigo.

- Apenas o que Harry me disse... Magia para ler e proteger a mente.

Malfoy bufou com escárnio.

- Mais uma vez Potter prova o quão simplório é – lhe passou o livro pesado. – Página 506.

Abriu o livro na página indicada. Era um texto longo em letras minúsculas, ilustrado por desenhos de olhos e cérebros. Folheou as páginas seguintes, percebendo que era um capítulo inteiro dedicado ao assunto.

- Leia o capítulo inteiro.

Esperou que ele acrescentasse algo mais, mas Malfoy simplesmente indicou a saída, convidando-a a se retirar.

- Não pode estar falando sério. Ler isso e pronto?

- Acha mesmo que vou ensinar magia avançada para uma ignorante? Primeiro se informe direito.

- Mas...

- Quando terminar, nos falamos de novo.

Mordeu o lábio, irritada e frustrada. Ficou de pé, mas se recusou a ir embora com tão pouco.

- Um livro não vai me servir de nada lá fora!

Malfoy levantou as sobrancelhas, abrindo um sorriso preguiçoso.

- Parece que Potter não é o único simplório. Me diga, Weasley... Como pretende aprender algo se nem sabe o que esse algo é? Está pedindo para falhar.

Apertou o livro com força, a idéia de falhar novamente lhe preocupando. Ainda irritada abriu a porta da casa e foi embora, aparatando para longe sem nem se despedir ou agradecer Malfoy. Ele obviamente não nascera para ensinar outras pessoas, se deixava o trabalho todo nas mãos dos alunos.

Ainda com raiva e deixando-se levar pela teimosia não leu o livro, colocando-o longe de vista. Mas no dia seguinte, logo que levantou, tirou o livro de seu esconderijo e passou a tarde lendo sobre a magia que tanto queria aprender. Argumentou para si mesma que o mais importante era melhorar suas habilidades do que recusar ajuda de Malfoy por motivos infantis.

Infelizmente tinha que admitir que Malfoy estava certo: a explicação de Harry fora simplista. O feitiço era algo muito mais do que apenas ler mentes. Era necessário entender as sutilezas da mente humana e interpretar corretamente memórias e os sentimentos associados a elas, algo extremamente complexo. A aparente dificuldade desanimou Gina um pouco. Felizmente Oclumência lhe pareceu mais fácil, sendo uma magia defensiva.

Voltou a bater à porta de Malfoy, recebida com um sorriso arrogante. Com o nariz empinado quase jogou o livro no colo do loiro, entrando sem esperar convite. Sentou na mesma cadeira, cruzando as pernas e braços.

- Pelo visto você gostou da leitura – brincou Malfoy, guardando o infame livro de volta na estante mais próxima. – Ainda acha que não precisava ler?

Torceu o nariz, lhe dando um olhar mortal.

- Você estava certo – murmurou entre dentes.

- Como é? Não entendi.

Ignorou o sorriso arrogante e engoliu o orgulho.

- Você. Estava. Certo – repetiu dessa vez em voz alta e clara.

Malfoy sentou finalmente, satisfeito com a pequena humilhação dela.

- Aposto que está cheia de dúvidas sobre o texto.

Resistiu à tentação de rebater a provocação.

- Algumas, sim. Não entendi por que é necessário que os olhos se encontrem. É possível descobrir o que estou pensando sem encontrar meus olhos?

- Sim, para alguém muito talentoso. A maioria precisa de contato com as famosas janelas da alma.

Gina soltou uma risada curta.

- O que há de tão especial neles?

Ele deu de ombros, mãos juntas sobre o estomago, relaxado, enquanto ela continuava tensa e ereta.

- Nossos olhos podem revelar muito sobre o que estamos pensando – fez uma pausa, considerando a pergunta mais uma vez. – Sem falar que quando temos total e completa atenção do outro numa conversa, Legilimência fica mais fácil, e isso geralmente ocorre quando estamos nos olhando.

Assentiu, vendo lógica na explicação.

- Então o primeiro passo é evitar o olhar de um Legilimente.

- Exato.

- Mas como saber se uma pessoa está usando ou não?

- Faz diferença? Em qualquer cenário de interrogação hostil você deve usar Oclumência para se proteger.

- Numa situação hostil sim. Só que nem sempre acontece assim, não é mesmo? Você é um Legilimente, pode estar lendo minha mente agora mesmo.

Malfoy soltou uma risada.

- Não dá para ler algo vazio.

Revirou os olhos, impaciente. O "professor" continuou, levantando e andando até ela devagar, enquanto falava.

- O Legilimente sempre vai buscar seus olhos - explicou enquanto a fitava intensamente e se abaixava para ficar na altura de seus olhos, aproximando seu rosto do dela. – Sempre vai tentar se chegar perto de você, proximidade é essencial.

A proximidade, além de essencial, estava se tornando desconfortável rapidamente. Era provável que nunca estivera tão próxima da face de Malfoy e o cinza dos olhos dele estavam lhe deixando nervosa.

- Deixar a pessoa relaxada também é importante – ele riu, notando o efeito que estava tendo sobre ela. Se afastou. – Relaxada ou vulnerável, claro. Alguém fraco e debilitado não tem forças para lutar contra nada, afinal.

Desviou o olhar, concentrando no quadro mais próximo. Não queria lembrar de seu seqüestro, nem do quão debilitada chegou a ficar, muito menos mencionar o assunto para Malfoy, que agora se afastava, parando próximo a uma lareira pequena e antiga.

- Se alguém insistir nesses pontos, pode ter certeza que estão tentando usar Legilimência – terminou, passando a mão delicadamente numa estátua na estante acima da lareira. – Mais alguma dúvida?

Balançou a cabeça em negativa, ansiosa para começar a parte prática daquela aula.

- Ótimo, pode ir agora. Volte amanhã.

Ela ergueu-se rapidamente da cadeira, incrédula.

- Só pode...

Malfoy riu abertamente.

- Relaxe, Weasley. Foi uma piada.

- Piada sem graça.

- É, bem... Culpe a falta de prática – disse, surpreendentemente sério.

Caíram em silêncio e Gina se pegou imaginando como seria morar naquela minúscula casa, sem família para visitar, nem amigos para ver. Incomodada, voltou a se sentar, deixando os olhos correrem pela sala, mexendo nas mãos, sem saber o que fazer com elas, inquieta demais para focar em Malfoy.

Como seria viver em tão completa solidão?

Chamas surgiram da lareira, o fogo deixando a sala um pouco menos desconfortável. Podia ver agora com mais clareza os quadros que adornavam cada centímetro da parede e reparou que muitos estavam vazios, as molduras refinadas com os nomes estranhos eram a única prova de que deveria existir o retrato de um Malfoy neles.

Até os quadros o tinham abandonado.

Engoliu seco, voltando-se para Malfoy. Estava concentrado nas labaredas, remexendo a lenha com um bastão de ferro.

- Acho que é justo lhe dizer que pode não gostar do que vem a seguir – ele falou, de repente, enigmático. – Para praticar Oclumência é preciso duas pessoas.

- Imaginei que fosse o caso – respondeu, sobrancelhas levantadas. – É meio óbvio.

Malfoy abriu um sorriso meio estranho, voltando a se sentar à frente dela.

- A segunda pessoa sendo eu.

- Também já sabia disso.

- Eu, explorando livremente, suas lembranças, sentimentos e medo.

Abriu de leve a boca, percebendo finalmente o que teria que expor para Draco Malfoy. Seria, no mínimo, embaraçoso, mas sabia que em longo prazo o mais importante era aprender a se defender.

- Tudo bem. Estou pronta.

Ficou feliz com o tom decidido e confiante em sua própria voz. Malfoy assentiu, satisfeito, ficando de pé e seguindo para o fundo da sala, desaparecendo por uma porta. Voltou alguns minutos depois carregando um recipiente raso, ela notou que se tratava de uma penseira. Observou, um pouco curiosa, enquanto ele retirava um fio prateado da testa, despejando seu conteúdo na penseira.

- Não vai me oferecer a chance de colocar algumas memórias aí? – perguntou, meio séria, meio tentando parecer uma piada.

- Qual seria a graça nisso? – retrucou, sorriso nos lábios.

Revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços. Ele era uma versão menos infantil de Malfoy, mas no fundo continuava o mesmo.

- Muito bem. Vamos começar devagar, vou deixar que saiba o que estou fazendo – explicou, empurrando a cadeira dele até ficarem joelho a joelho. – Vou tentar invadir sua mente, plantar memórias falsas e extrair informações. Você precisa me repelir.

Mordeu o lábio, assentindo de leve.

- E como faço isso?

- Relaxe, respire fundo. Esvazie de qualquer emoção assim que perceber meu ataque. O resto é como lutar contra a influência de um Imperius.

Balançou a cabeça positivamente, indicando que estava pronta. Colocando o nervosismo de lado, encarou Malfoy sem piscar. Seguiu as instruções dele, respirando devagar e tentando relaxar os músculos tensos de seu corpo. Esvaziar a mente foi mais difícil, pois percebeu que não sabia exatamente o que isso significava. Tentou contar mentalmente, chegando até o número vinte seis quando sentiu pela primeira vez a presença de Malfoy.

Era uma sensação estranha, similar à quando alguém a observava de longe sem ela notar num primeiro momento. De repente, estava lembrando de um Natal na Toca, de um abraço compartilhado com os irmãos, depois estava vendo Harry de longe, aos 10 anos de idade na estação King Cross. Em um instante tinha onze anos e escrevia um poema para Harry, no Dia dos Namorados.

Envergonhada, fechou os olhos e virou o rosto.

- Um Comensal pode forçar você a encarar ele, Weasley – Malfoy a criticou firme. – Abra os olhos.

Bufou, mas obedeceu.

- Concentre-se. Relaxe.

- Ou faço um, ou faço o outro – retrucou, impaciente.

- Concentre-se em relaxar então – riu curto.

- Grande ajuda – resmungou.

Dessa vez a invasão foi mais rápida. Sentia a presença de Malfoy, como se ele estivesse atrás dela, sussurrando em seu ouvido, aproximando suas mãos do pescoço dela. Era estranho. Tentou se concentrar, lutar contra o que ele estava fazendo. Novamente pedaços da sua vida estavam surgindo sem permissão, porém, misturavam-se com a presença de Malfoy. Ele estava na Sala Comunal da Grifinória durante uma comemoração de outra vitória no Quadribol. Observava de longe enquanto Gina preparava uma poção particularmente difícil em Hogwarts. Ele estava em todo lugar.

"Isso é errado", pensou. "Você não pertence aqui!"

Mas Malfoy não ligou para seus protestos, apenas continuava a fitando com uma expressão neutra, enquanto a vida dela passava como um filme trouxa. A presença insistente a enfureceu e, no entanto, não importava o quanto estava desejando que ele fosse embora, nada fazia efeito.

Resistiu à vontade de fechar os olhos até o momento, mas o que ocorreu em seguida destruiu sua determinação.

Estava correndo por um corredor estreito, portas e mais portas por todos os lados. Sabia que era uma visão, nada mais do que algo em sua mente, mas a memória parecia tão vívida que esqueceu de onde estava. Seus pés estavam cansados e quase podia sentir o peso dos sapatos que usava. Sua testa estava molhada de suor, apesar de naquele instante estar completamente seca. O coração acelerava, seus batimentos enchendo seus ouvidos. Finalmente chegou até a porta que precisava e a escancarou com violência. Dentro de uma pequena sala estava Tom Riddle, sorrindo e mostrando os dentes e aos seus pés estava Gina, a pequena Gina de dez anos. Pálida e com os olhos arregalados em completo pavor. Estava morta.

- Pare! – gritou, de repente, voltando à realidade. – Chega!

Fechou os olhos e levantou da cadeira, andando pela sala como um animal enjaulado.

- Weasley...

Parou-o com a mão.

- Me... Me dê um minuto.

Respirava rápido, ainda sentindo o coração bater com pavor. Colocou a mão na testa, tentando se acalmar.

- Como... De onde veio isso? – ela acusou de repente.

- Falei que ia tentar plantar memórias falsas. É comum usar Legilimência como forma de confundir a mente da vitima.

- Mas... Riddle... Você...

Malfoy lhe deu um olhar curioso e Gina quase acreditou que era pena que via no rosto dele.

- Estava explorando memórias de quando você era menor. Ficou claro que Tom Riddle te marcou naquela época. Ele te assusta.

- Assustava – corrigiu bruscamente. – Assustava.

Ele não disse mais nada, esperando que ela voltasse a se sentar, mais calma. Estava nervosa ainda, querendo ao mesmo tempo trancar-se num quarto e nunca mais sair, como também repelir Malfoy de sua mente como um modo de retribuição pela memória falsa.

Mais uma vez estavam cara a cara, joelhos quase se tocando.

- Tente se proteger, desassociando emoções das memórias que está vendo. Resista à minha presença.

- Eu tentei! – protestou.

- Não o bastante.

Jogou-lhe uma expressão irritada e então começaram novamente o processo. O resultado foi praticamente o mesmo; e toda vez que repetiam, a tentativa terminava do mesmo modo: com Gina quebrando contato visual. Agora, ambos estavam frustrados com a falta de resultados.

- Isso não está funcionando – ela reclamou, mão no queixo e cansada. – Me ensine direito.

Malfoy soltou uma risada curta e sarcástica.

- Que tal se você aprender direito e me obedecer?

- Você é um péssimo professor.

- Você é uma péssima aluna.

- Vou procurar alguém decente para me ensinar.

- Fique à vontade. Acha que eu não tenho mais o que fazer do que agüentar meninas medrosas?

Cruzou os braços.

- Com certeza. Não tem nada a fazer além de encarar esses quadros vazios.

A leve irritação dele virou ultraje por um breve instante. Achou que ele retribuiria com um insulto ou comentário sarcástico, mas recuperou a calma logo depois. Ajeitou-se na cadeira oposta a ela.

- Vamos tentar outra coisa – sugeriu apenas. – Eu faço uma pergunta e você mente para mim, ok?

Assentiu, mesmo que se incerta quanto a proposta.

- E no que isso vai ajudar?

- Você se concentra em apenas um assunto por vez. Talvez ajude na hora de me bloquear. Lembre-se: relaxe e não deixe se levar pelas emoções.

- Certo.

- Qual o seu nome?

Levantou uma sobrancelha, considerando a pergunta fácil demais.

- Virginia Weasley – mentiu.

De repente estava se apresentando para uma colega de classe, uma menina loira de tranças. Sua boca abriu para falar "Ginevra" enquanto a menina ficava na expectativa, mas Gina notou a sombra de Malfoy e conseguiu focar sua mente em outra memória que nada tinha a ver com a pergunta.

- Onde fica o esconderijo de Harry Potter?

- Eu não sei.

Enquanto respondia tentou focar no rosto de Malfoy e esvaziar por completo sua mente, voltando a contar até um número aleatório. Respirou fundo. E dessa vez não sentiu a presença invasora dele.

- Está indo bem, Weasley.

Continuaram a troca de perguntas e respostas, Gina algumas vezes falhando em esconder a verdade, felizmente conseguiu repeli-lo em boa parte do tempo que passaram na atividade. Era mais fácil evitar que ele descobrisse mais do que devia quando estava concentrada em um único assunto.

Horas depois estavam exaustos e Gina suportava uma pequena, mas insistente, dor de cabeça. O fogo que os aquecia estava quase apagado por completo, restando apenas algumas labaredas na lareira, as velas flutuantes também estavam na metade de seus tamanhos originais. Malfoy afastou a cadeira dele, voltando à posição inicial, também olhou para um relógio que tirara do bolso.

- Está ficando tarde. É melhor você ir. Continuamos amanhã.

Concordou, mesmo que um pouco decepcionada. Tinha progredido, pelo menos um pouco, e queria melhorar ainda mais e rápido. Porém, sabia que continuar sem descanso atrapalharia sua evolução.

Observou em silêncio enquanto Malfoy usava a varinha para recuperar as memórias colocadas na penseira. No fim, ele tinha se revelado um professor decente, mesmo que irritante às vezes. Percebendo que a primeira técnica estava lhe incomodando mais do que ajudando, ele trocou para um exercício menos intenso que ao mesmo contribuiu para aumentar a confiança dela.

- Obrigada pela lição – finalmente admitiu, enquanto ele alimentava a lareira. – Me ajudou muito.

- Só fazendo meu trabalho, Weasley. Não precisa ficar toda sentimental.

Ela revirou os olhos, abrindo um sorriso pequeno. Ele conseguia ser engraçado quando queria.

Um dia depois estavam na mesma posição, joelho a joelho, olhos nos olhos. Gina se viu passando mais tempo na pequena sala de Malfoy do que em sua própria casa. Chegava à tarde, batia na porta e era recebida sem palavras, sentavam na mesma posição e começavam a lição do dia, quando voltava para A Toca já era noite. A princípio focavam apenas no que precisava ser feito, sem fazer questão de jogar conversa fora, mas na segunda semana entraram em tópicos que nada tinham a ver com Oclumência, como Quadribol e poções para resfriado.

Descobriu várias coisas sobre Draco Malfoy durante as horas que passou naquela sala. Sabia, por exemplo, que ele cozinhava com facilidade, devido aos anos de prática solitária (o pegou um dia preparando um jantar de um prato só). A coleção de livros que adornava sua estante era uma mistura de Snape e Lucius Malfoy, com alguns presentes de sua mãe (Enquanto ele buscava a familiar penseira, Gina folheou vários livros, notando dedicatórias e assinaturas dos antigos donos). Ele não suportava os vizinhos trouxas, que um dia bateram na porta dele procurando por sal.

Mas, sem dúvidas, a descoberta mais interessante foi que os dois eram capazes de se dar bem. Em duas semanas conseguiram o milagre de manter conversas engraçadas que não terminavam necessariamente em insultos.

- Meu problema com eles é simples: metem o nariz onde não são chamados – explicou uma tarde, abrindo uma garrafa de vinho e enchendo duas taças.

- Sei. E isso não tem nada a ver com o fato de que não corre nenhum pingo de magia no sangue deles? – retrucou, sobrancelha levantada e aceitando uma das taças.

Malfoy sentou na cadeira oposta ela, pés na mesa de centro.

- Claro que não. Meu ódio não depende de preconceitos. Posso odiar bruxos e trouxas com igualdade.

Riu um pouco e revirou os olhos.

- Ah, vamos, Weasley. Admita. Trouxas têm esse nome por uma razão. Eles são limitados.

- Discordo. Como eles são limitados se conseguem sobreviver muito bem sem mágica? Sem contar todas as invenções que eles criaram, apenas com criatividade e inteligência.

Draco fez careta, girando devagar o vinho em sua taça.

- E ainda assim não conseguem enxergar a nós, bem debaixo dos narizes trouxas deles.

Era o fim de mais uma sessão de Oclumência e resolveram fazer uma pausa antes de voltar às explorações indevidas da mente de Gina. Ela estava mais acostumada com a presença de Malfoy em momentos particulares, mas admitia que ainda lhe incomodava. Felizmente sua capacidade de bloquear influência de Legilimência estava aumentando, Malfoy especulara que em um mês ela poderia se considerar uma Oclumente de sucesso, apesar de iniciante.

Estava começando a recuperar o controle da sua vida e graças a Draco Malfoy. Ainda era difícil lidar com as noites e os pesadelos que se seguiam, que sempre acabavam com ela falhando e causando a morte de um ente querido, mas ao menos estava se dedicando. Ajudava também que, por algumas horas, podia esquecer a Ordem da Fênix, Harry e Voldemort e se concentrar apenas naquela sala e nos olhos de Malfoy.

- Trouxas é que são felizes – Gina falou, de repente, quando sua taça já estava no final. – Ignorância é a chave para felicidade.

- Não dá para discordar disso – ele respondeu, rindo. – Que tal brindar pela ignorância?

Sorriu e ofereceu sua taça para que ele a enchesse de novo. Levantaram seus vinhos e bateram os vidros um contra o outro.

- Viva a ignorância! – ela exclamou, rindo abertamente. – Que nos liberta do medo!

Estavam um pouco bêbados, isso era certo. Estava vermelha nas bochechas e Malfoy nem sequer havia retrucado com um insulto ainda.

- Achei que medo era fruto da ignorância – ele replicou, bem-humorado.

Fechou os olhos e levantou, passeando pela sala e parando perto da lareira, acesa e quente.

- Se você não sabe o que é possível, pode se jogar na situação sem medo – explicou, mal sabendo o que queria dizer realmente.

– Achei que medo não era empecilho para vocês, corajosos. - insistiu de novo, agora um pouco mais curioso. – Afinal, coragem não é enfrentar seus medos?

Aproximou a bebida de seus os lábios, mas não bebeu. Sua mente navegou pelas lembranças vividas do seqüestro e da Câmara Secreta. Sentiu um calafrio que nem mesmo as chamas próximas podiam impedir. Fechou os olhos e tomou todo o conteúdo da taça em um gole só.

- Eu não sou corajosa.

A confissão pesou em seu corpo e deixou os ombros caírem, soltando um suspiro. Malfoy apenas esperou que ela continuasse a falar.

- Harry é corajoso. Meu pai, minha mãe... Rony, Hermione... Eles sim. Eu? Eu sou dominada pelo medo.

- Medo de quê?

Abriu um sorriso amargo.

- Falhar. Errar. Ser uma fraude.

O tom da conversa se afastara demais do que ela queria. Estava ali para fugir de suas inseguranças, não enfrentá-las. Mas era tarde demais.

- Como um estudioso da arte de falhar, Weasley, garanto que você pode ter certeza que esse medo é infundado – respondeu, amargo, mas claramente tentando fazê-la se sentir melhor. – Está indo bem em Oclumência e é óbvio que tem talento. Além disso, me lembro de várias azarações mortais quando estudávamos.

Abriu um meio sorriso. Aproximou-se dele e lhe indicou que enchesse sua taça de vinho outra vez. A garrafa que Malfoy segurava já estava terminando. Enquanto ele derramava o líquido, parou para analisar seu rosto angular.

Por mais que descobrisse mil pequenas verdades sobre ele no curto tempo em que se encontravam, Malfoy nenhuma vez se abriu. Havia algo melancólico no modo como ele se movia, no jeito que falava. Na frente dela, agia como se estivesse satisfeito e, até, contente com sua solidão, mas às vezes Gina duvidava.

Era em momentos como aquele em que ficavam em silêncio, que notava os olhos dele sempre desviando dos dela, uma diferença gritante de quando era forçado a encará-la. Provavelmente era o vinho falando, no entanto.

- Você está sendo gentil comigo, Malfoy. Está ficando doente? – colocou a mão na testa dele, fingindo tirar sua temperatura.

- Só bêbado mesmo – respondeu, pegando a mão dela devagar e a tirando da testa.

Demorou um tempo relevante até que ele largasse a mão dela, mas ao mesmo tempo não terminou o contato. Não se moveu, parada ao lado dele, sentindo a mão dele deslizar devagar por seu braço, arrepiando sua pele. Dessa vez os calafrios foram substituídos por borboletas... Em seu estomago.

A garrafa estava vazia finalmente, caindo no chão e espalhando o liquido vermelho pelo tapete antigo de Draco. Afastaram-se subitamente, assustados pelo som da queda. Como estava de pé, de imediato se ofereceu para limpar, tirando sua varinha do bolso.

- Sei um feitiço bem prático que tira manchas... – começou, mas foi interrompida pela mão dele em seu braço, segurando-a com delicadeza.

- Esqueça o tapete.

Assentiu fracamente, deixando que ele lhe guiasse até a mesa de centro, a fazendo sentar bem próximo dele. Draco se inclinou para frente seus lábios se aproximando de seu ouvido, gentilmente.

- Eu tenho medo também – sussurrou.

Engoliu seco. Hesitou um segundo antes de questioná-lo.

- De que?

- Você.

Soltou uma breve risada, nervosa e confusa.

- Mas eu sou tão inofensiva – riu, querendo dispersar a intensidade do momento.

- O que é mais razão para morrer de medo – respondeu, rindo em seu ouvido. Depois sua voz ficou séria. – Você não precisa ir embora.

Foi quando sentiu a boca dele contra seu ouvido que decidiu levantar, praticamente correndo para perto da porta de entrada.

- Acho que... É tarde – tentou, conjurando a primeira desculpa que lhe veio na cabeça.

Malfoy continuava parado na mesa posição e apenas levantou os olhos na direção dela.

- É tarde. – concordou, deixando escapar decepção. – Você precisa ir.

Ela não voltou no dia seguinte. E nem no outro. Usou a desculpa de estar resfriada, esquecendo-se completamente que dias antes ele lhe tinha dado uma receita para uma poção eficaz contra gripe.

Quando tomou a decisão de voltar a bater à porta dele, não esperou até ele a deixar entrar para se desculpar.

- Eu falei para você que não era corajosa – explicou, olhos voltados para o chão.

Ele moveu para o lado, lhe dando espaço para passar. Sentaram-se frente a frente, mas os olhos dele fitavam os quadros vazios de seus parentes.

- Weasley, que tal esquecermos o assunto e voltar ao que interessa?

Colocou um fio de cabelo atrás da orelha e tentando não parecer nervosa demais. Assentiu de leve, mesmo que sem ter certeza de que era o que queria.

Malfoy estava distraído enquanto aproximava a cadeira dele em sinal que começariam mais uma aula. Não houve conversas sobre tópicos interessantes, nem mais nenhuma descoberta sobre a vida secreta de Draco Malfoy, apenas ele lendo a mente dela e ela lutando contra sua influência através de Oclumência.

A distância, nada física, entre eles, a deixou fria e vazia. Percebeu o quanto o simples ato de trocar algumas palavras com ele a aliviava da constante lembrança de seus fracassos. Todos tinham alguém especial, Harry tinha Rony e Hermione, Fred sempre podia contar com Jorge, seus pais dividiam tudo um com o outro. Ela, no fim, era especial: além da primeira Weasley em várias gerações, também era a filha mais solitária.

- Você não está concentrada – Malfoy comentou seco, no meio de um exercício. – Foco, Weasley, ou não vamos a lugar algum hoje.

Mordeu o lábio e tentou seguir o conselho dele, mas a tarefa provou ser impossível. Quando sentiu de novo Malfoy observando de perto uma cena particularmente deprimente (ela conversando com seu ursinho de pelúcia nomeado Harry), se pegou devaneando para a noite infame, o vinho despejado no carpete e a voz suave dele perto de seus ouvidos. Pensava naquele momento constantemente e isso definitivamente ele não podia saber!

Envergonhada e confusa entrou em pânico, levantando da cadeira veloz, como que atingida por um raio.

- Eu... Não estou bem hoje. Resquícios da gripe, acho – justificou rapidamente, andando de um lado para o outro.

Malfoy riu um pouco.

- Deu para perceber – disse enquanto levantava também. – Vamos fazer uma pausa.

Concordou de imediato, feliz em ter tempo para se acalmar.

- Quer algo para comer? – ofereceu Malfoy, caminhando até a cozinha. – Beber?

- Nada para beber! – quase gritou, instigando outra risada dele.

- Acho que tenho um bolo de chocolate em algum lugar. Quer uma fatia?

- Sim... Pode ser – respondeu de qualquer jeito, apenas querendo que ele saísse da sala e a deixasse sozinha para se acalmar.

Quando finalmente ficou a sós, caminhou pela sala devagar, respirando fundo. Estava agindo como uma pré-adolescente e era _vital _que parasse com isso. Nada tinha acontecido, nada além de duas pessoas um pouco altas com os efeitos de muito álcool. Não havia motivo para agir diferente com Malfoy. Ele certamente não estava incomodado com a situação, perfeitamente satisfeito em esquecer tudo.

Frustrada aproximou-se da penseira dele. Observou de longe as águas prateadas, quase desejando ousadia suficiente para mergulhar o rosto na vasilha e descobrir quais lembranças Malfoy queria esconder. Pelo menos a distrairia do que _ela _tinha que esconder.

- Não há nada aí que você já não saiba – de repente veio a voz dele, curto e seco.

- Eu não ia...

- Mas queria.

Ele andou até ela, deixando no caminho um prato com a prometida fatia de bolo. Continuou a falar e amargura na voz dele era impossível de ignorar.

- Pobre Draco Malfoy, perdeu tudo. Chegou um dia em casa e encontrou os pais mortos. Coitado dele! Vamos colocá-lo numa casa minúscula e continuar nossas vidas achando que somos tão caridosos!

- Eu... Não sabia. Sinto...

- Poupe-me da falsa pena.

- Não é falsa.

- Então me poupe de qualquer tipo de pena! – retrucou, raiva florescendo pela primeira vez.

Ficaram em silêncio, apenas se encarando. Por algum motivo, avançou dois passos, colocando a mão no braço dele, numa tentativa para consolá-lo. Em sinal de resignação ele abaixou os olhos, fitando o tapete manchado.

- Isso está ficando ridículo – ele disse, finalmente, passando a mão no cabelo. – Não sei por que aceitei te dar aulas.

- Foi porque você não tem escolha. E nem eu.

Estavam mais próximos ainda agora. E o rosto dele voltou-se para o dela, testa franzida em sinal de confusão.

- Existem outras pessoas que podem ensinar Oclumência.

- Talvez. Mas é você que está aqui agora.

Silêncio. Desceu sua mão até a dele e arriscou a segurá-la, surpresa quando ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela.

- Nós estamos sozinhos nessa, Malfoy.

- Não. Eu estou sozinho. E você está sozinha.

Suspirou e fechou os olhos por um instante.

- Não precisa ser assim.

- Diga isso a uma ruiva que fugiu três dias atrás.

Largou a mão dele, lhe dando as costas. Malfoy soltou uma risada amarga.

- Vamos terminar essa piada. Você já tem a teoria, pode praticar com outro Legilimente agora.

- Não.

- Por que não?

A resposta morreu em seus lábios. Queria dizer que gostava da companhia dele, mas lhe pareceu uma justificativa fraca. Queria dizer que precisava das lições para se tornar alguém melhor, mas soou impessoal e mentiroso. Talvez quisesse descobrir mais sobre ele ou então provar a si mesma que podia vê-lo novamente como apenas um professor irritante. Nada lhe parecia suficiente, nenhuma explicação realmente expressava o que estava sentindo.

O tempo para uma resposta passou. E Draco andou até a porta de entrada e abriu, para que ela saísse. Com um último olhar em sua direção, ela saiu da pequena sala e quando olhou para trás, a porta já tinha fechado atrás de si. Estava sozinha numa rua deserta.

Tentou seguir com sua vida, praticar Oclumência sob a tutela rígida de MacGonnagal, mas não era a mesma coisa. Faltava uma piada, um sorriso ou descoberta de que outra pessoa também odiava coisas bobas como Celestia Warbeck e biscoitos em formatos natalinos.

Não sabia mais o que queria. Nem o motivo.

Só sabia que sentia falta dele.

Um mês depois bateu de novo à porta tão familiar. Ninguém atendeu. Tentou a maçaneta e percebeu que estava destrancada. Empurrou devagar a porta e encontrou a sala em completa escuridão. Acendeu sua varinha e a luz revelou livros jogados pelo chão, uma cadeira caída de lado, a mesa de centro destruída. A porta do quarto dele estava escancarada.

A casa estava vazia.

Voltou para A Toca em completo choque. A principio não disse nada a ninguém, nem mesmo avisou a Ordem que Draco Malfoy estava desaparecido. Só conseguia repetir a última que conversa que tiveram de novo e de novo, num eco sem fim. De algum modo ela era culpada. De algum modo, aquilo era uma falha dela.

Se tivesse insistido, se recusado a sair daquela casa. Se tivesse vencido o medo de se aproximar dele...

- Ataque de Comensais – ouviu alguém comentar um dia, muito tempo depois.

- Represália com certeza. Você-Sabe-Quem nunca esquece – outra pessoa completou.

- E ele não teria sumido se não fosse... – a voz virou um murmúrio, ao notar que Gina ouvia a conversa.

Os dois membros da Ordem se afastaram e ela continuou parada, segurando a respiração.

Estática. Perdida. Confusa.

Cansada.

**fim**


End file.
